The Division of Neonatology of the Department of Pediatrics at the University of Cincinnati and the Children's Hospital Medical Center is applying to Continue to be a part of the NICHD Neonatal Research Network. Our major strengths are the following: 1) a large and increasing NICU population due to recent hospital mergers and affiliations; 2) a philosophically and academically integrated group of neonatologists providing care throughout the region; 3) a unique, community-wide, integrated, and fully operational Neonatal/Perinatal Outreach Network; 4) a strong commitment and track record of excellence in federally funded, investigator-initiated and center-grant-related research, both basic and clinical; 5) a unique Perinatal Research Institute; 6) unique, ultramodern NICU facilities; 7) a longstanding documented collaboration with our Maternal-Fetal Medicine Department in clinical care, research and training and a Cincinnati NIH MFMU Network; 8) a large and reputable Neonatology research fellowship with NIH funding; 9) a large group of exceptionally talented neonatologists, all committed to our contribution to the NICHD Neonatal Research Network; and 10) a documented track record of collaborative research with other centers. We believe that the above mentioned strengths make us an excellent candidate for continuation in the NICHD Neonatal Research Network. Our expanding resources and patient base will greatly strengthen our contributions.